Alexendra Winters
|first = |voice = }} Alexendra Winters better known as Alex is the adoptive daughter of Howard and Carol Winters; the parents of Kevin Winters, who is of the same as Alexandra, making them adoptive brother and sister with only minor difference in their age. Ever since their childhood, Alexandra has assumed the role of an elder caring sister and has stood up and taken their late mother's place to fill the void in the family. She was formerly an inventor/scientist working for a renowned company but later on, she accepted her "biological" family's wealth and took up the position of CEO at Silversmith Global Group. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Alexandra possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. Her healing factor also grants her a nigh-absolute immunity against diseases and toxins. In spite of having a healing factor, she still can feel pain and harmed. **'Superhuman Stamina': Her healing factor eliminates fatigue toxins during physical activity several times faster than the musculature of a human being. Affording her superhuman stamina. *'Accelerated Perception': Alexandra perceives everything at an amazing rate. This allows her to process and sense information at thrice greater speeds than normal human being. This sometimes allows her to notice things that are too fast for the average human to notice and act accordingly. Abilities *'Genius-Intellect': Alexandra is very intelligent, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays in the creation of Inorganic Tissue and recreating a stable version of the lost radioactive metal, Scanprosil. She also helped her adoptive brother create a super-toxin that could harm mid-tier meta-humans. She once mentioned that she knows how to perform vasectomy. **'Brilliant Scientist': Alexandra is shown to have some technological skills of note, albeit not her main area of expertise. However, she is a brilliant scientist and geneticist, specializing in Genetic engineering, Mutation and Cloning. **'Business management': Alex is an expert in many areas pertaining to business management. Her skills has allowed her to become the most successful and young CEO of her company. **'Multilingualism': Alexandra is capable of speaking French, English and Spanish. **'Skilled Tactician': Alex is an accomplished strategist and tactician. Despite not receiving any official hand to hand combat training or having experience in combat, she has managed to always outwit her foes. *'Fencing': Alexandra just like her brother was taught how to fence by her adoptive mother. Weakness *'Decapitation/Brain Destruction': It has been established that if she is decapitated and her brain is smashed while she is still decapitated, she won't be able to ever heal from that. Meaning that, she can be killed. *'Inexperience': Alexandra barely has any level of experience when it comes to dealing with armed criminals and meta-humans. Making her susceptible to making mistakes. *'No Combat Skills': Alex has no skills in close quarters combat. Trivia * It has been implied that Alexandra is aware of her brother being a vigilante but she has never confronted him about it.